Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella
Singing In the Rain/Umbrella es una canción que es presentada al final del episodio The Substitute. Esta canción es en una mezcla entre dos canciones: Singin' In the Rain (Cantando bajo la lluvia) de Gene Kelly y Umbrella (Sombrilla) de Rihanna. Es cantada por los chicos de New Directions junto a Will Schuester, y Holly Holliday, la profesora sustituta. Este tema está incluido únicamente en el album Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Cancion Cuando will intenta hacer la cancion de Singin in the rain le pide ayuda a Holly Holliday (''la substituta) para que lo ayude a hacerla mas interesante para los chicos agregandole ''Umbrella. Letra Holly (Chicos de New Direction): (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Yeah, Holly) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Good girl gone bad) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Take three... Action) (Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Go!) Holly: You have my heart, And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars That's when you need me there With you I'll always share, 'cause I Will (Chicos de New Direction): I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together) Just singin' in the rain (Be here Forever) What a glorious feeling (Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end) I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark, up above (We'll have each other) I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella) Will y Holly (con New Directions): You can stand under my (Umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) (Under my umbrella ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Holly (con Will): (These fancy things) Will never come (In between) You're part of my Holly y Will (Holly): Entity, here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it's cards (If the) hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, (Will:'cause I) Will (con New Directions): I'm (singin' in the rain) (Chicos de New Direction: We'll shine together) Just (singin') (con las chicas New Directions: in the rain) (Chicos de New Direction: Be here Forever) What a glorious feeling (Chicos de New Direction: Be a friend) I'm happy again (Chicos de New Direction: Stick it out until the end) (I'm laughing at clouds) (Chicos de New Direction: More than ever) (So dark,) (Con Las Chicas de New Directions: up above) (Chicos de New Direction:' We'll have each other) I'm singing, (singing in the rain) ('New Directions: My umbrella) Will y Holly: You can stand under my Holly y Will con New Directions: Umbrella (Will: Umbrella!) ella, ella, eh eh eh Will (Holly con New Directions): Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh) I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above (Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain Holly y Will (con New Directions): It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) It's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) (Chicos de New Direction: More than ever) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining (New Directions: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) Baby, (come here to me, come here to me) (Chicos de 'New Direction:' My umbrella, my umbrella) Will (con New Directions): (I'm singing in the rain) (Holly: It's raining, raining) (Just singing) (con las chicas de New Directions: in the rain) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) What a glorious feeling (Holly con los chicos de New Directions: Baby, come here to me) I'm happy again (Holly con las chicas de New Directions: Come here to me) (New Directions: My umbrella) (I'm laughing at clouds) (So dark,) (con las chicas de New Directions: up above) (Holly: Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) The sun's in my heart (Holly: Baby, come here to me) (And I'm ready for love) Holly con New Directions: My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh) My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh-eh) My umbrella. Repercusión La canción fue muy bien recibida por la crítica, no solo elogiando la excelente mezcla entre ambas canciones, sino también la coreografía, la cual es muy difícil de realizar. De hecho, Gwyneth Paltrow admitió que fue muy difícil realizar este baile, ya que tenían muchos problemas con paraguas que no se abrían o se rompían al golpearlos contra el suelo, muchos se resbalaban por el agua y se caían, no había coordinación, la lluvia los distraía y les nublaba la vista. Aún así, Gwyneth dijo que se divirtieron muchísimo haciendo esta coreografía, y al final quedó perfecta. En la edición argentina del reality show Big Brother, en este caso llamado "Gran Hermano 2011", la prueba que los participantes tuvieron que cumplir para ganar su presupuesto semanal fue representar la coreografía de "Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella" de Glee, bajo el título de "Bailando Bajo la Lluvia con Paraguas". Para ello, se les ingresó un reproductor de DVD con el video de la presentación de Glee de esta canción, y solo podían verlos 4 veces. Luz Ríos, que es bailarina profesional, fue la elegida como coreógrafa para enseñarles la coreografía a los chicos, mientras que Gisele Marchi (profesora de inglés) fue la participante que se encargó de enseñarles la letra de la canción. Adicionalmente, en el Drama Coreano "Cuerdas del Corazon" (Heartstrings) se oye esta cancion de fondo en una cafeteria de Seúl, en el que la protagonista Lee Kyu Won (Park Shin Hye) platica sobre su ingreso al musical de la escuela con el director Kim Suk Hyun (Song Chang Ui). Galeria 024.jpg 027.jpg 1047996_1339189779489_full.jpg 1047996_1339189779489_full.jpg descarg,a.jpg Dianna-and-Chord-Singing-in-the-rain-Umbrella-B-ROLL-sam-and-quinn-17058083-450-468.jpg Ep_7_Singin'_In_The_Rain-Umbrella_7.jpg Ep_7_Singin'_In_The_Rain-Umbrella_8.jpg Glee - Singing In the Rain-Umbrella.jpg glee-gwyneth-paltrow-holly-matthew-morrison-mrs-schuester-singing-in-the-rain-Favim.com-70095.jpg glee-singing-in-the-rain.jpg PQ-Umbrella-Singing-in-the-rain-dancing-quinn-and-puck-17043203-500-281.gif Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg SinginIntheRain.gif Umbrella mash up_02.jpg Tumblr_mjiu0hUSwk1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lcar2w1w6j1qabl0io1_500.gif Singin-in-the-rain_umbrella.jpg Videos thumb|right|306 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|left|299px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Holly Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Substitute Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada